Cover me? Always
by winterdevils
Summary: Hi there! So, Abby and Joe are on a mission. Before the series started, way before, before Cammie was even born. This misson, doesn't exactly go well, people get hurt, T for violence. Bit of a sweet ending. Enjoy okay. R&R!


**A/N **

**Okay, another one written late at night, though probably not quite as late as 'Cold' was written. Sorry for any errors, my proofreader is on vacation and I wanted this posting before I forgot and had to face the wrath of my school friends that are desperate to read this. **

**Enjoy!**

Cover me? Always.

"Joe, cover me, I'm going to check it out." Abby whispered. She grabbed her gun from it's holster at her hip and crept along, sticking close to the wall, she used a small compact mirror to check around the corner then gestured for Joe to follow her. The pair moved through the building, no danger was found inside the building, however, they still had to get out of the building, that could prove a little more difficult.

"Okay, I'll go, then you follow me. You ready?" Abby asked already knowing his answer.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Joe sighed.

"Cover me?"

"Always"

The two people burst from the door, firing at anything that moved other than each other. They were greatly outnumbered, the odds weren't exactly betting for them to win this fight.

"We need backup!" Joe shouted into his comms unit, he saw two men running towards him, he shot one in a place that wouldn't kill him, and elbowed the other in the temple, knocking him out for several hours. He turned around to find Abby attempting to fight off four men that were all twice her size at once. That was when he saw the gash on her upper arm that was bleeding heavily. Abby must have been in great pain, but she didn't show it. Joe ran to her aid and together they took out the men, but more seemed to be coming from the building, they immediately wondered why they didn't encounter any of them inside the building.

"Come on, where the hell is that helicopter!" Abby muttered to herself as she dropped to the ground to dodge a punch from a man then sweeping his feet out from under him before shooting him in both legs so he couldn't stand. She looked up at the skies briefly before turning back to the fighting.

"It's coming Emerald, it's coming!" Joe shouted to her from across the field.

"It's here, get to that helicopter now!" Abby shouted back, running as quickly as she could towards the helicopter, knocking a few people out that got in her way.

The pain got onto the helicopter and it took off, taking them both safely into the air.

"Thank god you got here, don't think we'd have lasted much longer." Abby said to the pilot.

"Don't worry about it Agent Cameron, it's my job," He replied.

"Abby, come here, let me look at your arm." Joe said, moving towards the woman.

"I'm fine Joe, don't worry about me, it's not that bad." She insisted, Joe just moved her hand away from the wound on her arm, she flinched and gagged a little at the blood.

"We need to get you to headquarters, this needs stitching." Joe said as he wrapped the cut in a bandage he got from the first aid kit under the seat.

"Okay Joe, if you say so." Abby said.

Within a few minutes of being sat down, Abby was leaned on Joe's shoulder fast asleep. Eventually, Joe joined her in the mostly peaceful slumber. When he awoke, just before they touched the ground, she was still asleep, so instead of waking her up, he carried her into headquarters and headed straight for the infirmary. What he didn't count on, was running into Rachel.

"Joseph Solomon! I told you not to let her get hurt!" Rachel fumed.

"I didn't know, she was fighting, so was I, this is all that happened, I swear, other than a broken rib or two, she got a pretty harsh punch so that could have broken something or fractured it at least." Joe said to her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Get her to the infirmary Joe, she needs looking at, that bandage has soaked through and she's way too pale." Rachel said. "God damn it Abby, I told you not to go getting yourself hurt this time. You never listen do you?" She laughed before saying goodbye to Joe and walking out of the door.

The next day, Abby woke up in a hospital bed with Joe beside her, holding her hand loosely.

"Hey, good morning sweetheart. Take it easy okay, you lost a lot of blood and were out cold for a few hours after you fell asleep on the helicopter, I carried you in here, after running into your sister, I think you need to talk with her at some point by the way, she's already almost killed me for letting you get hurt again." Joe explained to her, helping her sit up in the bed.

"When can I leave? I hate hospitals." Abby asked, looking around the room for her things.

"Today hopefully." He said, handing her the bag from on the flood.

"Well Miss Cameron, as long as you keep that cut clean, dressed and rested, you should be fine. You can go home today too. Make sure to come back in a week to get those stitches removed." The nurse said, nodding to them bother then leaving the room.

"Come on Joe, lets go get de-briefed. I want to go home." Abby said. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and moved to stand up, but she wobbled and almost fell over.

"Easy Abby. Remember, you lost a lot of blood and were out for a few hours, you can't do too much yet. You're not going anywhere without me, Rachel or Matt, or one of your old room mates from Gallagher." Joe said, rushing to her side and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to her feet.

"Careful for my ribs Joe, think I cracked one when that guy hit me, Got a lovely bruise there now." Abby laughed and started walking towards the door.

Three hours later, the pair had been de-briefed and were not back at Abby's place.

"So, when do we have our next mission?" Abby asked, standing up and walking to the kitchen to urn the kettle on.

"In about six weeks I think, need to get some more details on it first according to the director." Joe replied, following her and leaning against the door frame. "You really did scare me when you wouldn't wake up when the doctors tried to get you up. I thought you were going to die on me. Promise me you'll tell me next time you're hurt bad." He continues, walking towards her and gripping her shoulders lightly.

"I promise Joe. Sorry I didn't tell you I was hurt, I just didn't want you to worry." Abby said. Joe pulled her into a tight embrace, being careful not to hurt her ribs. She wrapped her arms around his wast and rested her head on his chest.

"Hey Joe, on the next mission, will you cover me again?" Abby asked, looking up into Joe's sparkling eyes, He hugged her tighter and rested his head on top of hers.  
"Always."

**A/N**

**Okay, kind of sweet ending I guess. Could have done better, but I was tired. **

**Either way, hope you enjoyed, if you want a follow up story, pm me, same if you find an error in this. Shoot us a PM and I'll fix it if I can. **

**Review for me, k?**

**Thanks, **

**Winterdevils.**


End file.
